


Monkees Rising Art

by Nezclaw



Category: Flight Rising, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Will post more as it occurs to me, a lot of these aren't exactly 'completed works' you dig?, mostly scribbles and sketches and half-finished digital paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/pseuds/Nezclaw
Summary: I have also drawn up a number of pictures of them as dragons. And by them I mean Mike&Micky. Mostly Micky. He's fun to draw.





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

This piece is fanart I made for ChaosKirin on FF.net for her absolutely adorable fic "[Save the Texas Prairie Chicken](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9005141/1/Save-the-Texas-Prairie-Chicken)". After all, what's a Wildclaw but a giant chicken dragon?


End file.
